Annihilation of Sovereignty
by indiansummerchild
Summary: Miranda Tate hosts a fundraiser at Wayne Enterprises', only to have Bane show up, threatening to ruin their mission. - BANExTALIA smutty oneshot!


**Okay, so this is really bad... I stayed up until 3 o'clock in the morning last night- on the eve of a test for a college class- just to write this(hope I did well on it... *Chewing nails nervously*)**

**I was so inspired to write some Bane & Talia smut that I just had to write this oneshot for ya'll. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I have never written smut before. I know, I'm new to this whole thing. Send me some love and feedback! I would totally appreciate it and it would motivate me to write some more and faster! (I might be taking some story requests later on when school slows down a bit)**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE LOVELY CREATURES.**

* * *

_~ Annihilation of Sovereignty ~_

As Talia stormed down the hall, leaving behind the chatter of the large 'clean air' cocktail party and fundraiser that Lucius Fox had suggested hosting at Wayne Enterprise's, she could hear his heavy steps behind her. She dared not turn to look over her shoulder, aware that a smirk would read in his dark eyes, amused with her rage.

She stalked into her office, slamming the door shut behind her. Yet the slam of the door didn't happen, Bane catching it and softly shutting it, locking it behind them. She placed her hands on her hips, turning to face him. Her jaw was tight, her nostrils flared- and he merely smiled behind his cage of metal.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she snapped, nearly incapable of maintaining control on her rising anger. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting slacks and a pastel, salmon button up blouse, her hair curled and pinned behind her ears. Her make-up was soft, casting a placid look upon the gentle curves of her face.

And in Bane's eyes, her anger only made her more beautiful.

"How else was I supposed to grab your attention, my child?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He had dressed up as well, clad in his own pair of slacks and a navy blue button-up.

He had raided the party, lingering in the shadows where only she could see him. He had eased in and out of the corners of the room, effortlessly weaving through preoccupied people without them noticing. Yet her eyes had been trained to his movements, able to pick up the shift of darkness lingering in the shadows.

She had ignored him entirely, praying that he would exit before being seen by more observant eyes- as that of Commissioner James Gordon, mingling with fellow workers, yet eyes constantly roaming.

"Miss Miranda Tate, right?" the Commissioner had asked, extending his weathered hand to her. It had been course against her soft palm, yet she gripped it tightly- portraying her sense of confidence and power to him. It had been her first introduction to him, and already she had disliked him greatly. His sense of pride and dignity, believing he was a hero to the foul city of Gotham. She had been neasuated, yet made small talk with him.

Bane had lingered in the far corner, facing the same direction that Gordon had while he had spoken to her. She had fought furiously to keep her eyes from roaming over the shoulder of Gordon, into the shadows at the hulking figure.

Gordon had rambled on about politics for a great while, clearly attracted to her undeniable beauty, before he had offered to retreive her a glass of white wine- which she had hastily accepted, seeking escape. And as soon as he had gone, she had finally made eye contact with Bane, shooting him a dark looking before heading up a flight of stairs that led to her office space of the Wayne Building. And of course, he had followed.

The time was drawing closer. She could feel it in her bones now, the fires were rising. The notion and progression of her work towards the fulfillment of her father's will had caused her to string herself high and tight with both fear and stress. And as they drew closer to beginning of their reign of destruction, his attachments and desires to see her more often threatened their work. Yet he had never pulled something like this before.

"It is not your time, we are not prepared," Talia snapped, lowering her voice slightly, as though the mass of people downstairs could hear their arguement unfolding. "How dare you show up to something like this? You have put our entire opporation at risk by this foolish act of yours. If you had been seen by any of those people out there-" she said, taking up a less angry and more serious tone as she jut her finger at the door. "Then what would you have done?"

"Killed them," he retorted, crossing the room to stare out the large window of her office. The sun had slipped before the earth and the lights of the city coated the sky with a hue of red. "I would have killed all of them."

She rolled her eyes, striding towards the door of her office. "It is not time, Bane," she said, using his name for the first time in a long while, having gone months since last seeing him. "You must leave before you are seen."

He turned back to face her, watching as she made to exit. "I went by your apartment," he stated dryly, his tone flat and his breathing heavy. He crossed the room towards her, stopping until he stood a mere foot away, his massive frame towering over her. She felt small beside him, both physically and mentally- and undeniably, she felt slight fear of him. "There was a man's shirt in your room."

"How dare you..." she breathed, snarling up at him. "You had no right to go barging into my apartment like that. What I do outside of our mission does not concern you or involve you," she cried, her voice rising as the anger rose. And she wondered if it was honest anger towards him that she felt. Or rather that she was consumed suddenly by guilt. "You do not own me, you have no power over me."

His fist slammed down on the hard surface of her desk, the sound echoing through the room, and she flinched at the sudden movement. She swallowed hard, looking up at him again, silenced by the look in his eyes.

"No power over you?" he nearly cooed, yet his voice was underlined with a startlingly threatening tone. His hands shot up, one to clutch her at the nape of her neck, forcing her head up to look at him. And the other grasped her at the small of her back, forcing her hips into his.

She gasped lightly, her hands between them, pressing to his lower stomach. And her well kept rage had faltered slightly as she fought the need to grind her hips into his. "I am my own person with a will of my own," she breathed, staring up at him, captivated entirely by the universe in his eyes.

"Do you think your womanly beauty renders me powerless?" he questioned, standing fully, causing her to feel even smaller in comparison to his unfathomably large stature. There was an air of hunger to his eyes, devious and scheming, as he held her so tightly she feared she would leave the room bruised. "Do you think you have control over me?" he hissed, lowly, and when she nodded, he released her. "I have all power over you..." he growled.

And she instantly missed his harsh grasp, losing the arousal that had begun to form at the hard contact of their bodies. They had been there many times before, pressed so tight that she could feel his need for her strained within his pants. Yet he had never allowed her to give him his release, rejecting her approaches every damned time.

But this time, the tension was stronger. Their approaching fate was taking a toll on his as well, and she could see it in the way his body was rigid. He desperately sought some sort of affirmation that what he was doing was worth it. And it was.

"Then show me..." she whispered, and she barely had the words out of her mouth before Bane was clutching her face and crashing his body into her, forcing her back against the door. Instantly her body was trapped, yet it hardly mattered.

The steadying hands that she had put on his waist a moment earlier slipped around the back of his dress shirt, and she clutched it while she began furiously kissing every exposed inch of his face. The dark haired woman pulled tight against his clothing to use it as leverage to both lift herself and force him to bend closer to her. And she inwardly praised his ingenuity when he quickly grasped her behind her knees, pulling them up to wrap around his broad waist, closing the distance between them.

The door shook against her back when he slammed his palm against it for support, and she couldn't help but moan when he ran a hand over her leg, cursing under his strained, metallic breath at the slacks that covered her skin. Instantly, her pulse skyrocketed when he hastily unhooked the button of her slacks, forcing them open and digging his hands around the hem.

"Fucking hell-" he cursed when he found that the tightness of her slacks wouldn't allow his large hands to reach their destination. Infuriated by the fact, he gripped her slacks with both hands before tearing them apart. Yet she ignored it entirely, placing heated kisses across his brow, her hands quickly moving to unbutton his dress shirt, and he forced her from his waist to fully remove the torn slacks.

And while her fingers fumbled with the buttons quickly, eager to expose the skin of his chest to her, he roughly grabbed her beneath her toned thighs, wrapping them back around him. She went stiff in his arms when she felt force her hand into her undergarments, cupping her nether regions with his massive palm.

Her eyes met his, both of them holding still, his hand still holding her, fighting furiously to not rub the area. "Everyone will hear us..." she whispered, staring at him with hooded eyes.

He smiled- she could see it in his eyes- and quickly flicked her clit with his thumb, receiving an deep, open-mouthed exhale from her. "Then don't scream... too loud."

It was a frantic fumble that followed. His dress shirt was discarded, buttons missing, and he only got enough buttons undone of her blouse to be able to expose her chest and grasp her breast with his free hand, working her southern regions with the other. His fingers were quick and rough, sliding along her folds, before quickly inserting a finger while she decorated his collar bone with frantic kisses. She nearly doubled over as her walls clenched around the thickness of his large finger, fighting the need to buck her hips into his touch.

"Another," she moaned, yet the demand read clear in her tone.

And as always, he obeyed.

She gasped loudly when he inserted another finger and this time allowed herself to thrust her hips forward into his hand, causing the door to rattle once again. Bane watched her face intently, at the way her half lidded eyes stared down at him, her mouth gaping open and her brow slightly creased at the sensation.

She found his wrist, grasping it as he thrust his fingers into her warmth, over and over again. "I need... I need..." she breathed, her words lost in quiet moans. "I need you... I need you now..." her voice strained, smaller than a whisper, riding the air of her breath gently to his ears.

"Patience, child," he said, placing a third finger within her fold, thrusting them further into her. "Do not plead for what you are not prepared for."

She smiled, a look of intoxication in the curve of her lips- simply numbed by the hard pleasure that he caused her. "Douche," she whispered through her grin. But her comment caused his movements to cease, and her eyes widened frantically at the loss of pleasure.

He pulled his hand from within her, reaching to grab her wrist instead. His warm, wet fingers quickly forced her palm against the bulge in his slacks, making sure she felt the sheer size of him through the clothing.

And instantly, she understood why he had wanted to stretch her further.

Talia started to slip from his grasp for an instant, and she quickly shot her hand out to grasp his shoulders to balance herself. And Bane slammed his body against her to stop her from falling, but instead their hips ended up grinning against one another. She released a breathy exhale as he pushed her into the hard surface of the door, feeling his bulge press into her sex.

"You know," she said breathlessly, moving her hands to undo the button of his slacks, forcing them open. "I used to dream of this..."

He cocked his brow and before she could do anything, he had pushed her undergarments to the side and slid into her, and she was so shocked by the velocity of the movement that she had cried out loudly. He quickly placed his palm over her mouth, muffling her cries when he pulled back and slammed into her again, shaking the door from the force of his movements.

He was huge, his thickness filling her entirely. And she did her best to clamp down around him, grinding her hips against his to better her position. His groans seeped out from behind the mask, and he placed the mouth piece into the curve of her shoulder, to muffle his grunts.

Bane thrust so hard into to her, she was afraid she might shatter around him, flexing around his member as best she could. He lowered a hand to rub her clit while he beat into her, the extra stimulation causing her to cry out behind his hand.

"I'm so," he rasped out, the words rattling around within his mask, grunting in between each word. "sorry, Talia."

He followed his apology with a sharp thrust that caused her head to slam back against the door, and she dug her fingers into his back- causing him extra stimulation. His hand moved away from her mouth, clutching her at the jaw as he began losing any coherency in his thinking.

His breathing came in ragged pants, strained against the metal, and she could tell by the sound that he was getting closer- like herself. "Harder," she hissed, and he obliged, thrusting harder and faster into her to help them reach their inevitable destination. "Harder, Bane," she cried out, grabbing at his hand to make him rub his thumb along her clit faster.

She was so close it hurt, on the brink of toppling over into the darkness of pleasure. Her moans were load, and she bit into his shoulder to stifle the sound.

The rhythmical pace was quickly discarded and it was only a few more sharp and hard thrusts before Talia came undone, mouth falling open, silent as her back arched, her chest pressing into his.

And Bane rode the aftershocks of her orgasm into his own, pounding into her, a hand grasped tightly into the flesh of her hip. His breath was labored behind the cage of metal.

They stood panting, both attempting to catch their breaths, but unable to. She could feel him shake beneath her, exhausted from their violent sex. He inhaled deeply before pulling back slightly, snaking his arms around her waist and pulled away from the door. He took a few steps back before sliding onto his knees, unhooking her legs, and lowered himself to the ground, his member never leaving the protection of her warmth as she sat upon his lap.

He was still breathless, and she leaned over, laying across his large, over heated body. She slid up his frame slightly, the sweat formed between them easing the movement, and placed her elbows on the floor, and either side of his skull. He said nothing, simply staring up at her with tired eyes, as she pressed a slow and gentle kiss to his forehead. Her mouth shook against his skin, her heart still racing, and he ran a calloused hand slowly up the back of her thigh.

"So lovely," he whispered, exhaustion ringing in his quiet tone. "So terribly, terribly lovely..." he shut his eyes, as she began rocking against him, resting her forehead to his.

She traced her thumbs along the turns of his mask, where the metal met his skin, wiping away the thin sheen of sweat glistening against his brow. Slowly, her fingers ran along the bends and turns, bulges and points that shaped his mask. Across the mouth piece, pressing a light kiss there- the closest she would ever get to truly kissing him. And as though he had felt the contact, his grip tightened on the back of her thigh.

She ached terribly between her legs, still sensitive, yet she kept rocking against him. Bruises formed along her body- she could feel them in various places every time she shifted against him. Her body was beat, but if it wasn't for the dull ache, the numb pain, she would have been questioning if the pleasure was even physically possible.

Bane reached up and brushed the thick strands of hair over her shoulder, and cupped her now clear cheek. His eyes were heavy, his blinks slow. Talia imagined that beneath the mask, his lips were pressed in a content, yet faint smile. And maybe she was right...

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering herself against him to lay her head against the crook of his neck. Her fingers slowly traced never ending trails of scars that raced against the plains of his chest. They mapped out his entire existence. They were the roots to his soul. They were beautiful, beautiful memorials of the things he had done for her, the many times he had sacrificed his body for her.

But that night, he had given his body to her.

Nothing had ever compared and nothing ever would. There were sincere emotions that had driven it, unlike the many times she had mindlessly fucked, simply to satisfy an itch. Never had her body so desperately longed for a single touch from one man, one particular man. Never had she felt the need so dire that it ached, hurt for years on end. It was as though her life had built up to that moment, and now that it was complete, she could pass as a succeeded soul, without regrets and without longings. He had driven a stake of meaning through her heart, and despite her better judgement, she lessened her constant internal battle of submission to the simple fact...

That she was in love with him.

They laid like that only for a few more moments until she rose from his chest, and they slowly redressed themselves.

Their fates were on the horizon, and as she kissed his neck, wishing him farewell and departing in the extra dress she kept in her office, they both knew that they were ready for it. For all of it.

Because together, they were the powerful, the gods of society.

They were the sovereign.

* * *

**I've read a lot of Talia and Bane "making love". And I just... I really don't think it would go like that. They are both so powerful, and Bane is so dominant. I really wanted to write that in the way they had sex. I hope you all enjoyed it- I did writing it! Haha**

**Anyways, please leave me some feedback/ideas/criticism/ect. **

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
